teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison and Chris
The daughter/father relationship between the Hunters Allison Argent and Chris Argent. Though Allison and Chris' relationship had several rough patches over the years, the parent-child bond between them remains strong, even long after Allison's death. The two lived as a normal family with Chris' wife and Allison's mother, Victoria until shortly after they moved to Beacon Hill, California from San Francisco, when Chris and Victoria were forced to reveal their family's secret legacy to their daughter-- that the Argents are a centuries-old French family of Hunters who protect humans from Werewolves and other supernatural creatures. Once this revelation was made, Chris began to train Allison in the skills of a Hunter, though she was reluctant to embrace this lifestyle at first, especially given the revelation that the Argents have a matriarchal leadership that meant Allison would one day be their leader. When Allison finally began to accept her family's legacy, it was after Victoria's death, an event so traumatizing that Chris' father, Gerard Argent, was able to corrupt Allison into going against the Code, causing a rift between her and Chris, who was devoted to the Code and was horrified by Allison and Gerard's willingness to kill the Hale Pack Werewolves if it came to it. However, once Gerard's true power-hungry intentions were revealed, Allison realized that she had taken the wrong path and reconciled with her father. The two then ultimately decided to take a sabbatical from the Hunter life and spend the summer in France with their extended family, a decision that brought them closer together as they grieved for Victoria. In time, after the two returned to Beacon Hills with the intention of living normal human lives, Allison and Chris were once again pulled back into the supernatural world, as the arrival of the Alpha Pack and a serial-killing Darach in their town caused so much chaos that the town's packs needed all the help they could get to protect the town's civilians. When the Darach, Jennifer Blake, captured Chris, Melissa McCall, and Sheriff Stilinski as her final human sacrifices in her ritual to get the power necessary to get revenge on Deucalion, Allison, along with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, made the decision to participate in a suicide ritual that would allow them to temporarily be sacrificed in their place; this caused Allison, Scott and Stiles to have a darkness around their hearts that caused them all traumatizing side effects; in Allison's case, her traumatizing side effects such as vivid hallucinations of her aunt Kate Argent and tremors that prevented her from utilizing her usually expert marksmanship. However, this was a price she was willing to pay to ensure her father's survival. After these threats were defeated, Allison and Chris became even closer due to his resumed training of Allison in the skills necessary to be a Hunter and Allison taking her place as the matriarch of the Argent Family, which included her decision to change their centuries-old Code from "We hunt those who hunt us" to "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," leading them both to act as the Hunter branch of the McCall Pack. During the end of their battle against the Nogitsune, Chris and Allison participated in the rite of passage for Hunters who have completed their training in which the newly-graduated Hunter forges a silver bullet as a testament to the Code (though, in Allison's case, she forged a silver arrowhead due to her weapon of choice being a bow). During this rite, Allison and Chris discussed how proud they were of each other and the work they were doing, as they had no idea what their battle would bring; this ultimately resulted in the last real conversation the two had before Allison was killed by an Oni demon under the control of the Nogitsune, though not before Allison killed an Oni herself, a feat believed to be impossible. Though Allison is now gone, her spirit remains to be a significant figure in Chris' life, as he continues to work as an ally to her pack and follows her Code, even in spite of push-back from other Hunter families, such as the Calavera Family. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Allison briefly mentioned her father Chris Argent in conversation with her new friends Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin, where she declined an invitation to a party that would be held at the Martin House that Friday due to having "family night" with Chris and her mother, Victoria Argent. The following Monday, Chris arrived at Beacon Hills High School in the family's burgundy SUV to pick Allison up for school. As she said goodbye to her new crush Scott McCall and informed him that her dad was there to take her home, Scott caught a glimpse of Chris and realized that he was the leader of the Hunters who had tried to harm him during his first full moon as a Werewolf the previous Friday. In Second Chance at First Line, Allison and Chris' relationship was discussed by Scott and his best friend Stiles Stilinski in the high school locker room, with Scott worrying about the fact that Allison's father was the Hunter who had shot him in the arm several days earlier and whose family was said to have been hunting Werewolves for centuries. After Scott accidentally transformed into his Werewolf form after being exposed to a strain of purple wolfsbane, he ran to the Argent House, where he saw his reflection in the nearby window and startled himself so much that he fell off of the roof just as Chris was pulling into the driveway. When Chris inadvertently bumped him with the SUV, Allison ran outside to see what the commotion was about and immediately chastised him for hurting him, though Chris insisted it was an accident and didn't see him. Fortunately for Scott, the pain of the fall caused him to shift back into his human form before he could be exposed as a supernatural creature, and he assured Allison that he was okay and that it was his fault, not Chris', for his injury. When he asked her if she was still going to the lacrosse game the night, she confirmed that she was, and Chris, suspicious of Scott, added that he would be attending the game with her. The next night at the game, Stiles voiced his concern about Scott playing in the lacrosse game with Chris in the stands with Allison since it was likely that Scott would lose control over his transformation, but Scott insisted on doing so anyway. In the stands, Chris watched the game with Allison and Lydia Martin for a while before asking which number Scott was; Lydia, who seemed to have developing feelings for Scott as well, instantly answered that he was #11. After the rest of the team purposely ignored Scott at Jackson Whittemore's instructions, Scott became so angry that he started to shift, but stopped himself from exposing his supernatural identity to Allison, Chris, and the rest of the attendants of the game when he heard Allison's voice, which calmed him down. In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, Allison is seen hiding from Kate and Chris with Scott. Shortly after being caught, he is invited to dinner, which Chris does not seem pleased about. During the dinner, Chris seems to give Scott a hard time, much to Allison's dismay. In The Tell, In Heart Monitor, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Fireflies, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, Allison, who was late for school, rushed toward the front door of their apartment and shouted goodbye to Chris, though he was not seen in this episode. Allison then subsequently had a hallucination of her aunt Kate, a side-effect of the surrogate sacrifice ritual performed in Alpha Pact, though it is unknown if Chris was aware of these hallucinations. In More Bad Than Good, Allison was seen in Chris' office at the Argent Apartment, where she borrowed a tranquilizer dart rifle from her father's armory in order to subdue the fully-transformed werecoyote Malia Tate. Allison and Isaac were later seen in Chris' office again, where they filled up the darts with xylozine and discussed Allison's current predicament regarding her hallucinations. In Galvanize, Allison sneaked out of school early upon learning about William Barrow's escape from police custody at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, as she intended to look for anything related to the flies that came out of his body during surgery in the Argent Family Bestiary. She was later joined by Isaac, who offered to help her with her research, though his lack of fluency in Archaic Latin made it clear that he had come more because of his romantic feelings for Allison. After Isaac tried to kiss Allison in her bedroom, she quickly rebuffed him, though her rambling explanation seemed to indicate she shared Isaac's romantic feelings. This ultimately led the two to take their shirts off to dare each other to make the first move, only to end awkwardly when Chris barged into the room without knocking and caught them. Just as the two had begun to nervously redress, Chris gruffly asked Allison to meet him in his office, adding "Where I keep my guns" just to scare Isaac. Allison reluctantly did as she was asked, and a few moments later, Isaac could hear Chris yell "ANOTHER WEREWOLF?" at Allison from down the hall, scaring him even more. At the end of the evening, Allison and Chris were about to head back to Allison's room to discuss the Barrow case when suddenly, five shadowy ninja warriors appeared in Allison's room and locked the door shut from the inside, forcing Allison and Chris to pound futilely on the door and beg Isaac to open it while he was attacked by the warriors inside. In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In I.E.D., Araya and Severo Calavera confronted Chris in the basement armory of the Argent Apartment, where they forced him to recite the former Hunter Code that the Argents followed, which the Calaveras still held as law-- "We hunt those who hunt us." When Chris was resistant to their attempts to rehabilitate them, Araya insisted that he say the words for his deceased wife and daughter, Victoria and Allison, which caused Chris to angrily do what he was told, though his dedication to Allison's new Code, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," prevented him from truly believing in what he was saying. In A Promise to the Dead, Jordan Parrish found Chris bleeding and trapped in the sewers under Beacon Hills after Peter Hale had impaled him in the abdomen with a piece of rebar that then embedded itself in the stone wall behind him. However, when Parrish tried to free Chris, Chris weakly argued that he needed to leave him and instead go find Scott to warn him of Kate and Peter's plans. Parrish reminded him that if he left, Chris would die before he could get back, which caused Chris to break down and exhaustedly retort that he had nothing left after Allison's death, indicating he was ready to die. Parrish then informed him that while he didn't know Allison personally, he had been told a lot about her by Lydia Martin, and that he knew that if Allison was aware of what Kate was planning to do to Scott, she would be really angry, and that Chris needed to find that same anger to help him free him from the rebar and save his life. This reminder of his daughter's devotion to protecting those who needed protection gave Chris the motivation he needed to help Parrish remove the rebar from inside his body. In Smoke and Mirrors, near the end of the battle in which the McCall Pack, their allies, and the Calavera Family were fighting against Kate Argent, Kate's Berserker, and Peter Hale, Chris pursued Kate into the temple under La Iglesia. Once there, Kate accused Chris of wanting to kill her, though Chris denied this, stating that he simply didn't believe she was worth saving any longer. Kate first retorted that he was making her the bad guy just like they were kids before arguing that Scott and his pack weren't "his little heroes" because they killed Allison. This made Chris furious, and he growled that Allison wasn't killed by the McCall Pack, but had instead died in battle saving her friends, which he pointed out was something that Kate would never do. |-|Season 5= In Maid of Gévaudan, after Chris and Gerard explained the story of the progenitor of the Argent bloodline of werewolf hunters, Marie-Jeanne Valet, and her brother, Sebastien Valet, also known as the Beast of Gevaudan, to Lydia Martin, they explained that they believed that Lydia could be just as crucial, if not more so, than the Hellhound in the battle against the resurrected Beast. However, Lydia reminded them that not only was she not an Argent, but that she wasn't Allison either, a reminder of his deceased daughter that visibly saddened Chris, though Gerard just looked amused. |-|Season 6B= In Raw Talent, Scott McCall and Malia Tate tried to track Chris Argent down after finding a bullet casing with the Argent Family fleur-de-lis stamped on it next to the body of the murdered Hellhound Halwyn in the woods. When they went to the Argent Bunker in hopes of finding him there, he was nowhere to be found, though they did find a large stockpile of weapons for sale and his computer on the desk which was locked with a password. After Scott found a large compound bow in one of the boxes of weapons, he realized that Chris' password was "ALLISON" and were able to get into the computer to find his location through his calendar application. Upon finding Chris at an arms deal at a warehouse with a dozen men posing as Army soldiers, Scott and Malia helped Chris bailout of the situation before questioning him about the bullet. Chris informed them that the bullet wasn't his because he hadn't stamped a bullet since Allison died and that the reason why he had gotten re-involved with Argent Arms International is because he wanted to figure out why business had been so strong recently. Trivia *Both Allison and Chris graduated from Hunter training around the age of eighteen, with each forging silver ammunition for their respective weapons as a testament to the Code-- for Chris, a silver bullet, and for Allison, a silver arrowhead, each with the Argent Family fleur-de-lis stamped into them. *Due to the death of Victoria, the believed death of Kate, and the estrangement between Gerard and the rest of his family, Allison and Chris were all each other had. After Allison's death, Chris, in a bout of depression when he was near-death, stated that he had nothing left. Gallery 102-kNF0NAwFUy3zP63CrGyYOh7PVMq.jpg|Second Chance at First Line Allison and chris second chance at first line 1.gif|Second Chance at First Line Allison and chris second chance at first line.png|Second Chance at First Line 203-Ice-Pick Argent-training.gif|Ice Pick 1 allison-and-chris-argent.jpg|Ice Pick Allison-Chris-203.gif|Ice Pick Allison-chris-ice-pick.jpg|Ice Pick Allison-Chris-209.gif|Party Guessed Allison and chris fury.jpg|Fury Chrisallison.gif|Battlefield 211-Battlefield.jpg|Battlefield Allison and chris master plan 1.gif|Master Plan Tumblr n974wwQ9wT1t27ahco2 500.gif|Master Plan Allison and chris tattoo.gif|Tattoo 1 Chris Argent and Allison3.09.jpg|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Allison-Chris-310.gif|The Overlooked (?) Allison-chris-312.jpg|Lunar Ellipse Allison and chris devoid.gif|De-Void Allison and chris insatiable.png|Insatiable Chris and Allison in Argent House Basement.jpg|Insatiable Allison and chris insatiable 2.gif|Insatiable Allison and chris insatiable 3.gif|Insatiable Tumblr ouao24ImHz1qbyb95o2 500.gif|Raw Talent Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Argent Family Category:Needs Help